the_havoc_universefandomcom-20200213-history
BZ-01
" You're welcome for saving all your lives by the way. " ― BZ-01 to Seraph Cell Biography BZ-01 (Bee-ZeeOhOne) abbreviated as BZ (BeeZee) or Biz, was originally built and designed by a now long forgotten individual to be an assassin droid sometime before the Clone Wars. It was programmed to be as effective as the IG series it was based on, with the capacity to learn and adapt. As the only model of its kind, BZ-01 was given a sole purpose to kill or capture whatever it was ordered to until the demise of its creator sometime during the rise of the Galactic Empire. With no one to further direct it or maintain it, BZ-01 was shut off and spent a number of years out of service before later being recovered by pirates who had since turned it into a gladiator droid for their entertainment. Droid Fighter of the Pits BZ-01 was refurbished to accommodate a number of hidden weapons in its body and performed well. BZ-01 spent several years fighting in droid pits, winning and scrapping other droid fighters and was considered a prized unit for the time it spent fighting. A number of upgrades and repairs were made on it during its time as a gladiatorial droid. The day it met its match was the day it was considered scrapped beyond repair and whatever that was left of its original programming to have been fried - alas it remained dormant deep within its droid brain though no one saw any point to trying to fix it. A New Purpose With his chassis discarded, it would later be bought and refurbished into a medical droid, receiving fresh programming, though after it had been reactivated, its old programming also lingered, though it was never used while BZ-01 functioned as a medical droid, only surfacing when BZ-01 feels it is in danger and instincts akin to fight or flight activate though when this comes up, it usually results in immediate termination of threats rather than fleeing. The BZ-01 unit has an immense memory capacity that allows for much data to be absorbed and results in a semi-sentience and free will within the unit, capable of acting for itself as well as developing its own personality. It has since adopted a very cynical and almost bully like personality since it was able to think and act for itself. It operated mostly under the Galactic Empire's radar passing off as a simple medical droid and thus was often overlooked. It functioned as an assistant to a doctor of a small clinic that often found itself treating and hiding rebels. Of course, the time eventually came when the Empire had traced rebel elements to the clinic and came to terminate everyone involved. A Final Request In the ensuing chaos and raid that followed, the doctor that BZ-01 worked with was killed despite BZ's best attempts to keep her safe and alive. When the clinic was attacked, BZ-01 was the only one left standing amongst civilians, rebels, and Imperials, and thus promptly fled into the Galaxy. Wanting to honor his previous owner's dying wishes, BZ-01 eventually joined the Rebellion, being assigned to an undisclosed cell as its mixture of functions would be indispensable to their needs. Since his former owner's death, BZ-01 has adopted a fairly thuggish and cynical personality; though he means well in his own 'playful' manner, many not used to his commentary see it as grim. He has since adopted the nickname 'Biz'. "Biz...There is still much for you to do...Please...Keep the Rebellion alive for the Galaxy..." - Vanessa's Final Words to Biz A Spark of Hope While BZ-01 functioned with the Rebellion, he had acquired and reprogrammed a seeker droid to assist him, both in helping the wounded as well as bringing pain to their enemies. It was given a shortened version of his previous owner's name that paid its respects to her compassionate and supportive side and was given the designation N3-55, after Vanessa. After the Rebellion's failure at the Battle of Yavin IV, Biz once more found himself alone with Ness, forced to retreat into the Galaxy where they would eventually find Seraph Cell. "Someone has to make sure you idiots don't get yourselves killed, so I suppose I'll stick around to keep you alive." - Biz to Seraph Cell Final Act of Defiance During an operation to liberate the Wookies, Biz and Seraph Cell encountered an Inquisitor who attempted to stop them from succeeding. Several members of Seraph were severely injured during the initial encounter, including Lev Cassell and Onessa Phan. Though the encounter was brief, their extraction plan was foiled as they encountered the Inquisitor once more who attempted to wipe out Seraph using a chunk of metal cut from their transport and thrown at them via the Force. Biz intercepted the attack at the cost of his arms, having Seraph flee as he stayed behind to keep the Inquisitor busy and buy them time. Despite having his arms destroyed in the initial surprise attack, Biz managed to hold his own fairly well for a short time before realizing it was a fight he would be unable to win. In a final act of defiance, he impaled himself on the lightsaber of the Inquisitor before self-destructing, hoping to take the Inquisitor's life in exchange for his own or at the very least injure her severely to prevent her from pursuing his comrades. Though his memory is backed with N3-55 who was taken in Biz's final moments by Khada Aran, he is rendered inoperable for an extensive amount of time. "I always hated organics..." - Biz's final words to the InquisitorCategory:Characters Category:Seraph Cell